


Adorable

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pillow talk with Sharon and Steve.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffyrutsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



“Do you think it’s strange that she was my aunt?” Sharon asked Steve as they lay in bed. 

Steve pulled her close and kissed her nose. “No. It makes perfect sense.” 

“It’s not squicky? Your first girlfriend was my great-aunt over seventy years ago?” 

“Nope. I loved her and I love you. You are a lot like her in some ways: stubborn, brilliant, beautiful, passionate.”

“You know, I had a crush on you when I was a little girl. Aunt Peggy had photos of you and I even saw some old newsreels a few times. You were so adorable to a little girl.” 

“And now that you’ve met the real thing?” 

She slid her hand down his belly to his nether regions. “Adorable is not quite the word.”

He arched against her hand. “Oh?” 

“You set me on fire, Steve.” She moved her hand up and down very slowly.

“Yeah?” He was a little breathless. 

“When you touch me, it’s like my insides turn to lava, liquid and burning.” She moved on top of him and guided him into her body. “How about you?” 

“You want poetry or this?” He thrust up into her.

She leaned down and kissed him as she rode him. “They’re the same thing, Steve, the very same thing.” 

They didn’t talk any more for several minutes.


End file.
